


Who cares if they saw?

by bellafarella



Series: Drabble Prompts [30]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Caught, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, True Love, Tumblr Prompt, fiances, not edited, sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: 39: “Who cares if they saw?”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Drabble Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476443
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	Who cares if they saw?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of fics based off of phrases that I have been prompted with on tumblr and thought I'd also post them here. This new list wasn't specific about it being a drabble but to not make another series I am adding it to this same series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

The day has been going by extremely slow. They’ve had barely a handful of customers all day. David feels like he’s going to lose his mind. He and Patrick already did everything they could do; they’ve cleaned the floors, the washroom, restocked product, called vendors, set up their orders for the following weeks, dusted, took the trash out, and just had lunch.

“We’re going to have to book more activities to do in store to get us back to normal,” Patrick says breaking David out of his reverie. He was just staring outside, watching people avoid their store. 

David turns to face Patrick who is standing on the other side of the counter. “Yes we should, I can’t take any more of this.”

“Me neither,” Patrick agrees as he looks out the window seeing what David saw just a moment before, people walking in and out of the cafe, walking their dogs, biking - all but coming into their store. 

As David watches Patrick people-watch he decides that since they are _alone_ they may as well have a little fun, at least to alleviate some boredom. David walks around the counter to where Patrick is and wraps his arms around his waist from behind. Patrick places his hands on David’s arms and leans into his embrace. David kisses the side of Patrick’s head before moving to his neck, teasing him with small, open mouthed kisses. He hears Patrick moan lightly and push back against him a bit harder. David moans at the feeling of his fiancée’s perfect ass press against his half hard cock. David loosens his hold on Patrick and Patrick turns in David’s arms to kiss him on the lips, their bodies pressing against each other.

Patrick moans into the kiss before saying softly, “We can’t do this here.”

David playfully bites Patrick’s lower lip, he says, “No one’s here,” before dropping to his knees. David moves so that he’s covered by the counter and turns Patrick so he’s facing the store and not the back wall. 

“David,” Patrick tries to warn him but David isn’t having it. He undoes Patrick’s jeans just enough to free his hard cock. Patrick was objecting but his dick is saying something else. 

David looks up at Patrick through his long lashes and says soothingly, “Shhh, just enjoy it, baby,” before licking Patrick’s cock from base to tip without breaking eye contact. 

“ _Fu- David_ ,” Patrick moans as he watches David swirl his tongue around the head of his cock before swallowing him whole. Patrick will never tire from having this gorgeous man devour his cock. Patrick cards his fingers through David’s hair and pulls on it lightly making David moan around his cock, feeling the vibrations. 

Patrick tries to watch the store and the windows to make sure no one is watching them but the sight below him is way too spectacular to not watch. Patrick holds onto the counter with his other hand. David’s hand moves to Patrick’s ass to pull him in further as his other hand goes to his own aching cock to alleviate some of the intense pressure his pants are creating.

“ _Jesus_ , David,” Patrick moans out when he sees that David is touching himself while sucking him. “You’re gorgeous.”

“ _Mmm_ ,” David moans out around the cock in his mouth. It’s not much longer until Patrick is touching David’s cheek lightly to warn him and spilling into David’s mouth and down his throat with a moan of his name. David comes into his hand as Patrick filled him up, loving how he can get his buttoned-up fiancée to do naughty things that normally would not be correct. 

Patrick puts himself back into his jeans and steps away to make room for David to stand. Patrick takes David’s hand and licks up the come on his finger, teasing his tongue around it. 

David watches him in awe, it’s always a sight to behold when Patrick does that. They hear a light tap on the window right next to them before the bell overhead the door chimes signalling Roland and Jocelyn’s arrival into the store.

“Good afternoon, boys,” Jocelyn greets them.

David looks to Patrick who says, “Hey Jocelyn, Roland,” and nodding his head to David that he can go clean up in the back which David all but runs behind the curtain. 

Patrick follows him back there after telling the Schitt’s he’ll be right back. 

“Oh my _God,_ Patrick,” David says when he joins him in the back. “Do you think they saw us?”

“Who cares if they saw?” Patrick asks placing his hands on David’s waist.

“Me! I care!” David says in a panic, stepping out of Patrick’s arms. 

Patrick goes back into David’s space and puts his hands back on David’s waist. David sighs and places his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. “David, that was fun and _really_ good. Don’t overthink it even if it was incorrect and we can never do that out front again.”

David lets out a small laugh. “You’re right, okay, it’s fine, they couldn’t have seen.” 

Patrick kisses David softly before they head back out onto the floor.

“There you guys are. I thought you were about to return the favor back there, Pat,” Roland tells them as he puts some jars of cream down on the counter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
